


A Proper Bed

by angel_ponders



Series: Rebuilding [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: “Galo.  Make sure he gets somewhere safe, alright? And I don’t want to see either of you back on sight for at least sixteen hours. Wash up. Get sleep. Get a meal.”





	A Proper Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go, into the Promare trash pile. And of course my first fic of them is a nap fic. Because apparently that’s my thing.

It’d taken over twelve hours to clear the Burnish - or the _former_ Burnish - from their chambers.The shelters in Promopelis were already at capacity and they were converting every available space into a makeshift shelter. Lio’s priority was making sure his people had a place to go for the night.The sun would be setting soon and he was... cold.His heat was gone. He could only imagine what the others would feel like when the sun set and they were still stuck outside waiting for the rescuers to find a place to put them.

For the first time in what felt like days, Lio sat down.It wasn’t the most comfortable place - just a piece of broken concrete at the outer edge of the worst wreckage - but the moment he sat down he felt how truly damaged his entire body really was. He’d been running on adrenaline and pure distraction from the pain all day, but now the pain hit him all at once. He cringed and curled in on himself.

“You should go rest,” a familiar voice said.

He looked up to find Galo looking down at him, covered in sweat and dirt, but eyes still shining brightly as though he could keep going for days without stopping. He probably could. The man had an insane stamina.

“You’ve been out here just as long as I have. Why don’t _you_ go rest?”

”I’m fine. Lio, please, you need a nap or something.”

”I’m fine. I don’t need rest Galo.”

“Why don’t you _both_ go rest?” Ignis chimed in as he walked over to the pair.“We got more units a few hours ago from the suburbs to handle the clean up load. We need you in top form tomorrow. It’ll be the first day of a large scale resettlement operation.”

“I can’t just leave my people-“

“We’ll take care of them,” Ignis cut in.Lio noticeably blanched at the thought so Ignis continued in an attempt to put his mind at ease. “I know it’s going to be hard for you to trust that we have what’s best for you all in mind right now.That’s justified. We don’t exactly have a great history to go off of but... well....”

“You trust _me_, right?” Galo chimed in.Lio turned his gaze towards him and nodded once.“Then trust me when I say Ignis will figure something out.This is what we do.We rescue people, okay? And that’s what you guys are. You’re people.”

Lio sighed and thought for a moment. He did trust Galo. More than he thought possible, especially for a non-Burnish. Galo would never intentionally harm his people. He’d never betray Lio, either. It was almost frightening just how much Lio believed in him.

When he stood up, pain shot through his body and he stumbled, but Galo was beside him in an instant to help steady him.

“Fine,” Lio gritted out at Ignis.“But they’ll need more blankets than you think they’ll need.We’re... we’re cold now.”

“Understood.” Ignis said with a nod. “Galo.Make sure he gets somewhere safe, alright? And I don’t want to see either of you back on sight for at least sixteen hours. Wash up. Get sleep. Get a meal.”

-

Lio didn’t realize until Galo had opened the door that he was taking him to his own apartment.Lio just assumed he’d be shuffled off to the already over crowded shelters like the rest of the former Burnish. He didn’t really feel like he deserved any special treatment.

“You can take a shower first,” Galo said, gesturing towards one of the two doors in the back of the small apartment. “There’s an extra towel on the rack behind the sink and I’ll dig up some extra clothes for you to wear to sleep.”

Lio made a small sound of acknowledgment but was slow to step deeper into the apartment and take him up on his offer.It felt wrong to be treated to such luxuries when so many people were suffering. Sure, it wasn’t the Ritz or anything, but a lot of his people didn’t even have proper cots tonight. But there really weren’t enough beds for everyone, so at the very least him being here meant there was one less refugee the rescuers had to place. One less person they had to find supplies for.

“Here you go,” Galo said as he emerges from the bedroom with a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie in hand. 

Only now did Lio finally step forward, hesitantly accepting the clothing. 

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“Come on,” Galo urged, placing a hand at the small of Lio’s back and pushing him gently towards the bathroom. 

-

The hot water felt good on his skin, but he knew he had to be careful now. Heat felt different in an indescribable way - like something to be feared instead of being a vital part of him.Surely water coming from a shower head couldn’t get hot enough to harm him? But he wasn’t exactly sure.He never had to think about it before. He wondered how the other Burnish were fairing. Were they burning themselves with simple things such as hot showers?

Not that a pleasantly hot shower such as this was all that common in his life - or any Burnish life - anyway. He mostly lived in the Burnish refugee camps, where running water was a luxury that only a few buildings had. And hot water? Out of the question. But occasionally he’d stay in hotels when he was out gathering wayward Burnish to bring back to the camp. He’d indulge in long hot showers then, running the hotels water heaters completely out of hot water without a shred of guilt. 

He should be considerate here, though.Galo needed to shower, too. He shut off the water and stepped out to dry off.

The clothing Galo gave him was absurdly large. But _Galo_ was absurdly large, so that made sense.But the clothing was thick and warm and soft, so it was perfect despite its size. 

When he emerged, Galo looked him up and down and grinned.

“What?” Lio said.

“Nothing!” Galo said. Oh but it was _definitely_ something. “It’s just cute.”

“It’s not my fault you’re an huge person,” Lio said with a roll of his eyes.

“Or that you’re a tiny one.” 

Galo brushed past him to take his place in the bathroom, and Lio sighed.His size had never been an issue before when he was so incredibly powerful, but his potential weakness was something else he’d have to consider.He still had his combat skills and his endurance, but he would have to come to terms with the fact he would be physically weaker than others.Just another new thing to tackle. Like hot water. Or the new chill that crept into his bones without the Promare’s warm presence inside him.

He hated it.

But the moment he laid on the couch all worries were forgotten as sleep consumed him almost instantly.He wasn’t sure how long he was out before Galo emerged from the bathroom.Galo was attempting to speak to him, but he was far too exhausted to acknowledge it.

“The bed, Lio,” Galo said as he lifted the smaller man up off the couch, finally rousing him enough to wake him.

“Wha?” Lio blinked awake, quickly putting together the pieces of what was happening to him.Galo was carrying him bridal style back to the bedroom. “What the fuck, Galo, I was asleep.” 

“And you should be sleeping on the bed. I’ll take the couch.You’re _my_ guest.”

“This is _your_ house.”

“And _I’m_ taking the couch.”

“_Galo_!”

He was set gently on the bed, covers already peeled back waiting for his arrival.Galo pulled the covers up over him and started to walk away, but Lio reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, pausing him in his tracks.

“Lio?” Galo raised an eyebrow.

“Assuage my guilt, at least,” he said by way of explanation for his sudden reaction.“A lot of my people don’t have proper beds tonight.Don’t add to that number.... Please.”

They just stared at one another for a moment, but eventually Lio let him go and scooted back on the bed to make room.

“Okay,” Galo said after a moment. “Okay, I’ll stay here.”

He climbed into the bed beside him, pulling the covers up over them and laying on his side facing Lio.Lio scooted forward, nuzzling against Galo’s chest shamelessly.Fuck it.They’d shared a mech and practically shared a soul as they burned the Promare.He wasn’t about to feel shame in taking this small indulgence. Galo didn’t really seem to mind anyway. But still, he wanted to throw out some sort of explanation for his sudden need to be close...

“Besides, I’m really fucking cold now.”

Galo hummed and wrapped his arms around Lio, pulling him tighter against him.

“I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
